The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus which prints images.
Conventionally, various technologies for securely managing confidential information data are proposed.
For example, conventionally, when it is desired to output confidential information data stored in an image forming apparatus, a user needs to input a password into the image forming apparatus. When the password input by the user is correct, the image forming apparatus performs printing based on the confidential information data stored in the image forming apparatus.